Una conversación pendiente
by Ale1oo4
Summary: [Cuatro o cinco años después de La Carta Sellada] Tomoyo pasa su tiempo libre pensando en él. Él recuerda su último día juntos, deseando que hubiera sido distinto. Los kilómetros que los separan se convertirán en milímetros en un corto tiempo. 23 de marzo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eriol!
1. Uno

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de CLAMP.**

* * *

Es un día ajetreado en la preparatoria Seijou. Dos estudiantes van conversando sobre las actividades deportivas. Una va vestida con el uniforme de porristas y la otra, con el de la escuela. Como ya sonó el timbre, se dirigen a la puerta de salida. Un joven chino aparece apoyado en ella.

—¡Syaoran!—grita emocionada la chica de ojos verdes—¡Volviste antes!  
—Sí, mi bella flor—dice el muchacho, acercándose para abrazarla.  
—Qué gusto verte, Li—dice la otra muchacha.  
—Igualmente, Daidouji.  
—Bueno, iré a mi casa. No te preocupes, Sakurita—agregó, al ver el rostro de preocupación de la castaña—. No es ninguna molestia, nos vemos mañana—dijo, alejándose de la pareja.

Tomoyo Daidouji se fue caminando lentamente, pensando en su mejor amiga, y lo feliz que ella era con Syaoran. La envidiaba, pero no de mala manera. Deseaba tener un "alguien" especial que la amara tanto como aquel chico amaba a su mejor amiga. Y no era que le fuera imposible tener una cita, pero no había nada interesante, esa "chispa" de la que hablaban los libros que leía, ni las señales del universo (o de la magia) como lo fue aquella carta que Sakura creó al descubrir sus sentimientos por Syaoran.

La única vez que había sentido esa emoción que se describía en las novelas de amor fue cuando la reencarnación de Clow llegó a la escuela a causar desastres. No habían conversado nunca, al menos no de otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con la magia, mas supo que él era más parecido a ella de lo que quisiera admitir. Pero su estadía no fue larga, y tuvieron que pasar los años para que se diera cuenta del efecto que ese niño había tenido en ella.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del joven que se encontraba delante de ella, hasta que ya fue muy tarde, cuando se tropezó con él, haciendo que soltara los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención—dijo, avergonzada, mientras recogía los papeles del suelo.  
—No se preocupe, señorita. Todos hemos tenido uno de esos días—le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se disculpó de nuevo y continuó con su camino.

La última vez que había visto a Eriol Hiraguizawa fue hace casi dos años, cuando vino por una semana de vacaciones a Tomoeda. Ahora era un muchacho apuesto, con los modales que se esperaban de un inglés. Sin embargo, la muchacha descubrió que seguía siendo aquel pequeño que disfrutaba jugarles bromas a los demás, especialmente a los despistados de Syaoran y Sakura. Habían platicado por unos minutos, en los que la llenó de preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. No hubo mucho que contar: la dueña de las cartas y el joven miembro del Clan Li seguían con su timidez inicial, a pesar del tiempo que levaban juntos; los guardianes no habían sufrido grandes cambios, en especial Kero, quien todavía jugaba videojuegos en el cuarto de Sakura cuando ella no estaba; y ella... no pudo decir nada más ya que Eriol le informó que debía retirarse, pero que continuarían su conversación en otra oportunidad. Algo que todavía no había ocurrido.

¿Por qué continuaba pensando en lo ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás? Las posibilidades de volverlo a ver eran muy bajas, incluso si viajaba a Inglaterra a buscarlo. Pensó en pedirle su número a Li, al fin y al cabo, eran parientes, o algo así. Lo llamaría y le diría que era hora de terminar con aquella conversación de hace un par de años. Excepto que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Ya había llegado a la puerta de la mansión. Se moría de hambre, seguramente sus neuronas reclamaban por hacerlas pensar tanto en él. Entró para ir a la cocina, y ver si quedaba algún pedazo de pastel en el refrigerador.


	2. Dos

Los días lluviosos traían muchos recuerdos a su mente, en especial el tiempo que pasó en la primaria de Tomoeda. Colocó su taza de té en la mesa y se echó en uno de los sillones que tenía en esa habitación. Probablemente el sol saldría en unos minutos. El clima de Inglaterra lo tenía loco.

Ser estudiante de intercambio no fue algo nuevo para él, pero el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar había sido muy diferente al de otros estudiantes. Muchos se habrían sorprendido de la existencia de la magia, en especial si estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban. Muchos, excepto ella. Una niña que, al descubrir a su mejor amiga volando por el cielo, la aceptó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La recordaba como si la hubiera visto hace solo unos minutos. Su cabello largo, el brillo de alegría en sus ojos, su perspicacia. Sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos color amatista. La hermosa sonrisa que le obsequió el día de su despedida.

Pensó que tenía planeado todo, incluso sus sentimientos, pero no había funcionado. Sakura y Yukito no estaban juntos, como esperaba, y cada uno ya tenía a su persona especial. Él, por otro lado, estaba solo. Hace algunos años había viajado para ver qué era de su descendiente y la dueña de las cartas. También estaba ella, tan hermosa como la recordaba, e incluso más. El último día de su estadía, se había acercado con la intención de conversar —su primera conversación— pero las palabras lo habían abandonado y se limitó a preguntar sobre sus amigos. Quería saber de ella, pero los nervios y el tiempo lo habían vencido, y ya era hora de irse. Se sintió torpe al despedirse de ella, tan solo le dijo que continuarían eso en otra oportunidad. Pero los años pasaron, y no había cumplido eso.

Siempre había sido una persona de impulsos, y esa vez no sería la excepción. Tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones en Japón.


	3. Tres

—Residencia Li, buenos días.  
—Buenos días, descendiente. Necesito un favor.  
—¿Hiragizawa?  
—¿Quién más podría ser? Mira, acabo de llegar a Japón por un asunto que quedó pendiente y necesito tu casa para hacer una reunión.  
—Espera, ¿estás aquí?—Syaoran preguntó, sorprendido por aquella llamada.  
—Sí, ya dije eso—respondió con voz aburrida.  
—¿Y quieres hacer una fiesta?  
—No una fiesta, una pequeña reunión de conocidos. La organizaría yo, pero no tengo el teléfono de nadie, solo el tuyo y el de Sakura—el ambarino se sonrojó al oír el nombre de su novia—. Entonces, ¿me ayudas?  
—Está bien. Yamazaki estará feliz de volverte a ver. Y To—Syaoran se quedó callado, no podía contarle sobre los sentimientos de su amiga—dos también deben estarlo. ¿La reunión tiene algún motivo, además de tu inesperada llegada?  
—Sí, es mi cumpleaños—Eriol notó el breve silencio de su interlocutor, pero no hizo comentario alguno.  
—¿Tienes cumpleaños?  
—Claro, todos tenemos uno. Sería muy extraño andar por el mundo sin uno. Además, en esa ocasión puedes comer todo lo que quieras, y recibes regalos. Es como una Navidad personal.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, entonces. No creo que recibas muchos regalos, tu aparición fue algo improvisada.  
—Solo espero recibir lo que vine a buscar—dijo en voz baja—. Entonces, en media hora apareceré en tu departamento. Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos.

Una joven de ojos verdes rodeó al castaño con sus brazos, haciéndolo soltar el teléfono. Él volteó para observarla. Su mirada irradiaba amor. Aún no comprendía cómo había logrado que ella fuera su novia. Y algún día sería su esposa. Le dio un beso en la frente, otro en su mejillas, bajando poco a poco para llegar a sus labios.

—¡Mocoso, guarda tus distancias con Sakura!

La muchacha soltó un risa nerviosa al ser descubierta por su guardián. Touya no permitía que su pequeña hermana se quedara a solas con su novio, y mucho menos si era en la casa de este; por lo que hizo que Kero la acompañara cuando iba a la mansión Li.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, peluche—dijo, antes de sentarse en un sillón junto a Sakura, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda al pequeño ser amarillo.  
—¿Sabes quién ha llegado, Kero?—dijo la joven Kinomoto, cambiando de tema para intentar aliviar la tensión que había en esa sala.  
—Mmm... no.  
—Eriol ha venido.  
—Así que la reencarnación de Clow está aquí. Claro, esa era la presencia que sentía. ¿Dijo por qué venía?  
—No—contestó Syaoran—. Pero llegará en unos minutos. ¿Sabías que era su cumpleaños?  
—Por supuesto que... no.  
—Ya vuelvo, iré a llamar a Tomoyo—dijo la castaña, esperando que no se mataran en su ausencia.

* * *

—Moshi-moshi, habla Tomoyo.  
—Hola, te estoy llamando del departamento de Syaoran. Alguien llegó— El tono de voz de su mejor amiga no era muy alegre, por lo que Tomoyo temió que algo malo hubiera pasado—. Eriol vino a Japón, y es su cumpleaños. Haremos una reunión aquí, y estás invitada. Empezará en una hora.  
—¿Necesitas que lleve algo?  
—Creo que no. Espera, ¿podrías traer algo dulce? Haré el pastel junto con Syaoran, pero si hacemos algo más, Kero se lo va a comer.  
—Está bien. Te veo en una hora.  
—Nos vemos.

Cuando Tomoyo colgó, finalmente pudo asimilar aquella noticia. Eriol había venido, y Sakura no había dicho que estuviera acompañado. Estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir sin antes decirle sus sentimientos. No podía seguir viviendo con la incertidumbre.

* * *

Cuando la amatista llegó, varios de sus compañeros de escuela se encontraban allí. Sakura la recibió, tomando las cajas que había traído y llevándolas a la cocina. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, invitándola a voltear y ver quién era. Pero ella no necesitaba hacer eso para saberlo.

—Tomoyo, creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Estoy bien—la chica se sorprendió de que él también recordara la última vez que estuvieron juntos—, aunque tu fiesta de cumpleaños apareció inesperadamente hoy. Qué bueno que estamos de vacaciones. No veo a Nakuru, ¿viniste solo?  
—Sí, fue algo de último minuto. Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia.  
—¿No le dijiste nada?  
—Dejé una nota, ella lo entenderá. Al menos eso espero.  
—¿Y la señorita Mizuki?  
—Está de viaje— Eriol vio cómo los ojos de Tomoyo perdían el brillo que tenían hace unos momentos.  
—La amas, ¿verdad?—dijo Tomoyo, tras unos segundos de silencio entre ambos.  
—No, te amo.  
—Ah—dijo, antes de alejarse de aquel joven. Sentía las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, y no quería que él la viera así, mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

Eriol se quedó en silencio mientras la veía irse de su lado. ¿Cómo pudo creer que ella lo podría ver como algo más que un amigo? Había confundido su dulzura con amor, y la había hecho sentir mal al confesarle sus sentimientos tan abruptamente. No podía dejarlo así.

—Mi querida Tomoyo, ¿mis palabras te ofendieron? Si es así, olvida lo que dije, por favor—Eriol dijo mientras la alcanzaba en las escaleras.  
—No es nada—Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa—. Espero que seas muy feliz con ella.  
—Tomoyo, ¿escuchaste mi respuesta?—el ojiazul sonrió divertido al notar la confusión de su amada.  
—No entiendo. ¿Ahora por qué sonríes?  
—_Mi_ Tomoyo, Kaho y yo somos tan solo buenos amigos. Lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros ya no existe. Y si no me escuchaste hace un momento, dije que te amo a ti. A ti—repitió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos—. Te amo y me demoré mucho en decírtelo.

Tomoyo estaba confundida. Su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada al hacerle creer que todavía estaba enamorado de la señorita Mizuki. Pero había dicho que la amaba. Y ella lo había rechazado sin darse cuenta. En ese momento había sido más despistada que Sakura, algo que no pensó que fuera posible.

El silencio se había apoderado de aquella pequeña escena, y la señorita Daidouji decidió encargarse de ello.

—Te amo—pronunció lentamente, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado.  
—Me haces muy feliz, mi hermosa Tomoyo.  
—Y una cosa más.  
—¿Sí?

Tomoyo se paró de puntillas, juntando sus labios con los de Eriol en un movimiento tan suave que sorprendió al ojiazul. Se besaron tiernamente por un instante que se sintió eterno para ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció (:**


End file.
